


Reverse Flowershop AU

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: so I’m thinking about that post that says people who work in flower shops don’t actually know much about flower meanings, instead they put a lot more effort into making sure the bouquets look nice. and like… how jehanparnasse is that?





	Reverse Flowershop AU

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even ship this what am i doing here
> 
> (Reposted from my tumblr)

so I’m thinking about that post that says people who work in flower shops don’t actually know much about flower meanings, instead they put a lot more effort into making sure the bouquets look nice. and like… how jehanparnasse is that?

imagine tattoo artist (just because that’s how those aus go) jehan who comes into montparnasse’s flower shop with this ridiculously specific bouquet request and montparnasse knows before he even assembles it that its going to be so fucking ugly. he tries to make suggestions to improve the aesthetic but jehan will not budge on the pieces.

it drives montparnasse up the wall to make these horrible, horrible bouquets but every time jehan comes in, montparnasse gets more and more intrigued. then one day he figures out that jehan is coding messages into the flowers and that is it for him, he’s in love. it is the most mysterious thing he could imagine and he is beyond interested.

he starts learning flower symbolism and a few weeks later he makes his move. when jehan proposes the next bouquet idea (ugly as ever), he makes a suggestion that will make the bouquet much more beautiful but keeps the same meaning and jehan lights up.

the next time jehan comes into the shop, jehan has a sweet smile on, and montparnasse thinks, this is it jehan’s going to ask me out. but then jehan rambles off a long list of flowers to include in the banquet and montparnasse blinks in shock. through the fog of surprise he decodes the message and he thinks its a date but the language is so flowery and poetic he’s not quite sure.

tbh this only makes him more interested in jehan and he decides to just put it out there and ask, “so you’re asking me out right?” (the answer’s yes).


End file.
